


Follow Me Home (After the Ages)

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: At the age of twelve an omega named Stiles is gifted in a political alliance to a wolf prince of a neighboring kingdom. At fifty-five Derek follows him home. This is their story told by their ages.





	

Stiles is twelve when he is brought to the Hale castle and presented as a gift to Prince Derek.  He is left in an opulent bedroom, nervous and twitchy as he waits for someone to show up and explain to him what is going on. When the door opens it is the wolf prince and his confident steps into the room falter when he catches sight of the young boy in white robes fidgeting at the end of the bed.  Eyes narrow in suspicion only to widen in slight surprise when the prince's inner wolf catches the sweet scent emitting into the air. It is a young omega who's in the early stages of estrus. His wolf is very interested now, perking up internally tail metaphorically starting to wag in interest.

 

“Who are you?” the prince demands, his human side more cautious than the wolf whose only interest is flipping the boy and mounting him _right now_.

 

“I'm Stiles,” the boy stammers all amber wide eyes and smelling of sugar with a slight undercurrent of nervousness.

 

The boy stares at the older wolf, unsure of what he is supposed to do.  His fingers fidget by his side and he shifts slightly from foot to foot, unable to control the involuntary movements of his body.

 

*****

 

Stiles wakes up with a wail, mind sleep filled and confused as to what is happening.  His body reacts before his mind catches up, curling up into itself with a spasm as a wave of pleasure washes over him. It takes a moment for him to realize the whimpers are from him and his body is shaking.  He gasps in sensitivity when he feels something scrapes against his neck and cheek. _The prince’s beard_ his mind decides to supply helpfully.

 

Slowly his body settles as everything comes back to him. Prince Derek stripping him of his robes and pushing him onto the large bed. The older wolf's tongue licking intimately between his legs where his slick was starting to leak out in excitement from the attention. The feeling of the prince’s large cock breaching him, forcing its way inside his body until their bodies were flush against each other. The older male’s tight grip against his hips, bruises forming along the pale skin as the pace picked up until the bigger body was slamming frantically into him. The gasps and hiccups falling from his mouth as his discomfort turned to pleasure when his own cock started to swell again and then the shock of feeling something even larger force it's way into his body and _knot_ floating into his mind before his body felt like it was exploding as his first ever orgasm ripped through his body.  Snarls and a painful bite between his neck and shoulder and then feeling dazed as the prince draped his body over the top of his forcing Stiles onto the bed with small lazy rutting movement into his body.

 

A large palm is rubbing his stomach and Stiles realizes it feels really full, skin stretched tight for some reason. When he moves his head to look down he gasps in surprise. His stomach is swollen, only noticeable because of how small he naturally is.  Stomach no longer concave between his hips, it's now starting to distend.

 

*****

 

Stiles glances up when he hears forceful steps in the next room. His attention is distracted quickly though by the small whimper at his chest. The young pup has lost the tit and is rooting in frustration. Stiles gently cups the back of the babe's head and guides him back onto the nipple, pushing firmly until he feels the pup latch back on. A noise has him glancing up to find the prince standing in the doorway watching them.

 

“Is this why you haven't been outside the room today?” he demands.

 

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at his prince before pursing his lips and giving a small nod.  He drops his eyes back to the pup and noticed that the sucks have slowed down and the pup is about to pull off again. Quietly he waits and sure enough, as soon as the pup’s mouth closes in a smack he startles with a wail and starts rooting again for the tit.

 

Stiles can only roll his eyes and sigh.  This has been going on since after Derek had left for the morning.  The babe is going through a growth spurt and wishes to have a tit in his mouth the entire time. Stiles had tried pawning him off to a wet nurse so he could take a bath, but the pup had wailed as if being tortured.

 

Calmly Stiles brings the pup to his shoulder and pats him on the back as he stands up. He continues to rub soothing circles onto the pups back as he walks towards the prince. “It's a growth spurt,” he explains in response to the prince’s stiff face. “Since it's your pup, he's insatiable and demands a tit be in his mouth the entire time, regardless if he's suckling or not.”

 

A corner of Derek's mouth quirks into a small smirk at this and Stiles can only roll his eyes.

 

When he gets to the bed he lies the pup down who flails out limbs in all directions in protest.  Quickly the omega strips down and climbs into bed, rearranging the bedding so a small nest supports the angry infant.  Stiles lowers his body down onto his side and draws the pup to his chest.  Repeating his motions from earlier he guides the questing mouth to his nipple and holds the pup in place until he latches on. Once he feels the strong pulls he relaxes his body, pulling bedding closer to keep the pup in place even when he relaxes in sleep.

 

*****

 

It is two weeks after the birth of the second Hale heir, the spare, and Stiles is in the familiar position of head down ass up. He is fifteen now and has successfully produced the heir and the spare for Prince Derek. Everyone knows that omegas are extremely fertile after pregnancy and the prince is no exception to taking advantage of the knowledge

 

He's whispering filthy words of praise into Stiles' ears about _how tight his pussy is and how well he's taking his mounting. How he's going to keep him tied on his cock until he's heavy with a litter this time instead of just one pup. How beautiful he looks swollen with his pups and how it makes his wolf preen when he's carrying pups while suckling another at his chest._ Stiles can only gasp at these words, rocking back and forth to the brutal pace set by Derek as he _breeds breeds breeds_ him.

 

*****

 

Stiles is seventeen and his stomach is abnormally swollen.  He is only three months along but looks more like he is five. Derek had eagerly mounted him after the birth of the triplets less than four months ago. He is seventeen and a mother of Prince Derek’s five offspring. In another seven months, there will be another three to the growing family. Most royals take multiple concubines for mating, Derek has never taken another. The joke is why would he need to when his pretty young omega is so fertile and willing to pop out pups like a broodmare. Stiles stays silent but rolls his eyes.

 

*****

 

Stiles is nineteen when Prince Derek announces his engagement to Lady Kate Argent.

 

*****

 

Stiles is twenty-one when the Prince makes his way back into his bed and keeps him tied on his knot for three days.  Kate has lost their babe after only three months of pregnancy. Pups number nine and ten are confirmed via Dr. Deaton two months later.

 

*****

 

Pups Eleven and twelve are conceived one week after the birth of their siblings. Derek mounts him for a week to ensure his seed takes.

 

*****

 

Stiles is twenty-five when Kate loses their second babe, this time at thirteen weeks.

 

Derek knots him while his wife passes their child with only the company of the midwife and her ladies in waiting. He renews his mating mark multiple times during their coupling. Pup thirteen is born ten months later to the day, a little girl they name Natalie.

 

*****

 

Kate passes away from depression when Stiles is twenty-six. The inability to produce offspring too much for her. Stiles is already into his fourth month with the prince’s fourteenth pup when she is laid to rest.

 

*****

 

Lady Blake officially enters the picture after the birth of pups fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. She's minor royalty that Derek met at a ball several months earlier. On the night of their engagement, Derek is lazily fucking into Stiles as he nurses one of their daughters in bed. He can feel Derek's knot grow as their daughter continues to placidly suck away, staring at her mother with wide green gold eyes. Stiles nuzzles her soft hair when he feels them lock together and takes a deep breath as the first several spurts of come is released deep into his body. He shudders slightly as Derek mouths across the back of his neck before he nips his ear. Stiles can only hum in reply, sinking back into his mate's body.

 

*****

 

Stiles is thirty-one when Jennifer gives birth to a stillborn son.  The royal family is devastated. Derek does not approach him and Stiles stays away. He is thirty-two when pregnancy two and three for the royal couple both end in miscarriages. He is thirty-five when Jennifer makes it to the six-month mark before losing the baby boy two weeks later. Derek has not visited him since the birth of pup eighteen five years earlier.

 

*****

 

When Stiles is thirty-six he goes on a journey to visit long time friends who are getting married. Halfway to his final destination highway robbers stop his coach and kills his driver. He is taken as a prisoner. Prince Derek razes everything to the ground in search of his missing omega.

 

He does not find him.

 

**** ~ ****

 

Derek is eighteen when he enters his bedroom to find a young pretty omega boy with big amber eyes waiting for him. His wolf is eager though his human side is more cautious at first. In the end, it does not matter, he mounts the boy throughout the night and well into the next day leaving bruises and teeth marks littered all over the pale body.

 

Two months later Dr. Deaton confirms what his wolf already knew, the boy is carrying his heir. Two weeks after that Derek has the family's seal, a triskele tattooed on the back of the boy’s _Stiles’_ neck with three tear drops below. At nineteen Prince Derek has taken his first official royal concubine. Less than seven months later his first son, Nikolai is born.

 

*****

 

At twenty-one, Derek is a father again and is trying for another. His wolf cannot seem to stay away from Stiles so he does not even try to fight it. Their second son is sleeping quietly in the bassinet in the corner of the room. Derek spends the night whispering filthy words of praise and encouragement at Stiles between nips and kisses and nuzzles. He falls asleep and wakes up still locked inside the boy, hand sprawled possessively over the slightly swollen stomach.

 

*****

 

At twenty-three Derek is informed by Dr. Deaton that Stiles is carrying another litter of three. Two little girls and a boy will be joining their ever expanding family.

 

He ignores his elders when they approach him about taking a human wife.  Why would he need a human wife when his omega wolf concubine easily produces healthy pups for him? He storms away in anger when they approach him again about Lady Kate from the north.

 

*****

 

Derek is twenty-four when pups six, seven and eight make their way into the world. He's so fucking proud of Stiles as the pups doze in milk comas on their mama’s chest, little mouths slick with colostrum. He feels a stirring in his cock when Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him in question when he is caught staring intensely at his omega.

 

*****

 

At twenty-five, Derek gives into his family’s demands that he wed Lady Kate. The entire time he is thrusting into his new wife's body he is thinking of Stiles and how it has been too long since he bred him, how it has been too long since he kissed him, how it has been too long since he just held him.

 

*****

 

He is twenty-seven when they learn Kate is pregnant with their first child.  She loses the babe two months later and Derek makes his way to Stiles bed. He spends the next three days pouring his anger and frustration into his omegas pliant body. Dr. Deaton confirms the existence of pups nine and ten two months later. Derek spends the next eight months anxiously awaiting their birth.

 

*****

 

Pups Eleven and twelve are conceived one week after the birth of their siblings. Derek mounts him for a week to ensure his seed takes. He does not care what anyone thinks.

 

*****

 

When Dr. Deaton confirms that Kate has lost their second babe at week thirteen he leaves her with the midwife and her ladies in waiting. He finds Stiles in the nursery tucking their pups in.

 

He spends the night rocking into Stiles hoping another pup is conceived to make up for the babe he lost that night.

 

His wish comes true. Natalie is born nine months to the day.

 

*****

 

At thirty-two Prince Derek becomes a widow. Stiles is pregnant with their fourteenth pup when Kate is laid to rest. Derek spends the next six months lavishing attention on his omega as his body swells. When their little boy arrives Derek swears to himself that this is all he needs, his omega and their pups.

 

*****

 

Stiles births pups fifteen, sixteen and seventeen; all beautiful little girls with dark hair and golden amber eyes. Their daddy is smitten at the new additions from the moment he lays eyes on them.

 

*****

 

Taila Hale announces Derek’s engagement to Lady Jennifer Blake three months later. On the night of the engagement, Derek spends the night breeding Stiles while he nurses their daughters. His wolf is happy and content with life. Stiles has given him all healthy strong pups, one of which is suckling at his tit as Derek tries to bring pup number eighteen into existence.

 

*****

 

At thirty-seven Derek feels heartache at the loss of another babe’s life, this time a little girl Jennifer birthed stillborn. Everyone is devastated. It is the first time he does not seek out Stiles and Stiles stays away.

 

*****

 

Age thirty-eight brings two more miscarriages. Derek continues to avoid his concubine, instead choosing to stay by his wife’s side in their shared grief.

 

*****

 

Year thirty-nine is agony. The joy the family finds in Jennifer’s advancing pregnancy ends suddenly one night is devastation when she goes into premature labor and loses the babe, a little boy they name Kai. This begins Jennifer’s spiral into a quiet madness no one sees coming.

 

*****

 

When Derek turns forty he looks back on his life. He has eighteen healthy pups with Stiles: eight girls, and ten boys. None of his human offspring has survived outside of the womb. Jennifer has not been able to conceive after Kai’s birth and he idly wonders if it because of him.

 

*****

 

At forty-two Derek discovers what real agony feels like. Stiles had left to go for a friend's wedding and never made it. The first sign of trouble was when his horses came running back to the castle several days after departure. They find the carriage on its side, off the road and the driver’s body with throat slashed lying a few feet away. There is no sign of Stiles. Derek leads the search for his omega for two years.

 

He never finds him.

 

**** ~ *** ~ ****

 

Nikolai Hale knows the story of his parents very well. It is a well-known tale, practically a legend around the kingdom and the following lands. His beautiful omega mother gifted as a peace offering at the age of twelve to his dad, Prince Derek second in line to the throne. How he was conceived the first night and started the chain of eighteen healthy wolf offspring to the Hale dynasty for his father’s line.

 

Nikolai knows he looks like his father at first glance, all dark hair and gold-green eyes, but he has his mother's pale skin, moles scattering in familiar patterns on his cheeks and neck, wide eyes framed by thick lashes. He is tall like his dad but leaner like his mother. Even as an adult when Nikolai looks in the mirror he searches for Stiles in himself.

 

*****

 

Nikolai was twenty-three when his mother left and never came back. He was twenty-five when he saw the light go out in his father’s eyes. His step-mother is withdrawn and his father a ghost of the great prince he once was. It comes to light with his father’s wasting away that Stiles had been his true mate. According to Dr. Deaton, it explains so much.

 *****

 

When Nikolai is twenty-seven he goes out hunting and becomes lost. He wanders into an enchanted clearing in the forest and finds Stiles on the other side of a ring of fairy flowers. His mother has not aged a day since Nikolai last saw him. When he tries to run to his mother, he discovers he cannot pass the flowers. His mother is under an enchantment and does not know how to break it.

 

Nikolai vows he will free his mother.

 

*****

 

At the age of thirty, Nikolai’s father follows him into the forest unbeknownst to Nikolai. This is how Prince Derek finds Stiles. While the prince has aged, silver now sprinkling through his hair and lines furrowed deep into his face, Stiles is just as beautiful and ageless as ever.

 

They discover his father can cross over the fairy flowers. He leaves his parents to their reunion.

 

*****

 

At thirty-two Nikolai discovers his stepmother is a darach and is the cause for his mother's imprisonment. Her grief over the loss of her children had led her to jealousy towards his father's concubine. When his father learns of his wife’s deceit, he slashes her throat, killing her instantly.

 

His mother is still trapped.

 

*****

 

At thirty-five Dr. Deaton comes across a fae princess and saves her life. In repayment, he asks for her help in freeing Stiles.

 

At thirty-five Nikolai learns the bittersweetness of love. To break the enchantment means to let his mother go. The fae explains that Stiles has been physically gone from this world since the enchantment was cast years ago. It is only his soul that has been held in the fairy ring.

 

*****

 

At thirty-six Nikolai and his siblings say goodbye to their parents. At Stiles request, they break the ring and as he fades away, his father soon follows. As a true mate, his father cannot live without his other half. The enchantment that kept Stiles bound to earth also kept the prince alive.

 

*****

 

At thirty-six Stiles is captured and taken away to an enchanted clearing. He falls asleep and wakes up of the earth, but not quite.

 

At forty-four, Derek stops searching for his omega. Instead, he starts to pine away in grief.

 

At forty-nine Prince Derek is reunited with Stiles and he vows never to let him go.

 

When he is fifty-four he sees the end is near. His omega wants to go home even if home is no longer on earth and he cannot deny him.

  
At fifty-five Prince Derek hugs and kisses his children and grandchildren one last time. He holds Stiles hand when the enchantment breaks and follows him home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where omegas can bear children and are frequently gifted at a young age as part of political alliances.
> 
> Derek is happy with Stiles, but knows his obligation to the throne and his family. He is unhappy with his forced arranged marriage to Kate, but loves his potential offspring. His relationship with Jennifer is different in that he is attracted to her and grows to love her in his own way.
> 
> *This is considered rape/non-con as Stiles goes into heat for the first time after being in the presence of a potential mate. His age is the average age for presentation and mating in this world.
> 
> **This is not your typical happy ending.
> 
> ***Not betaed. And I am too lazy to re-check their ages. Sorry.


End file.
